Category talk:Invectids
Content from removed Category:Invectic Characters I redirected that category here since no pages were in it but it had some good writing content we could merge into the respective articles. Posting it below with link formatting for char names. Mantid Lord Mantid - Mantid, a mantis-type Invectid, rules the loose-knit nation of Insects. From the top floor of his fortress, he directs his Invectid troops to remove the wasteful and hated humans from the Inner World and find the Oracle Keys. Although it is assumed by his followers that he is the ultimate in Invectid evolution, Mantid actually wears a covering of high fidelity mechanics, which encases the body of a human! Anyone who finds out must be slain. He needs the Oracle Keys to sustain himself for some reason or else his body turns white. With two Oracle Keys, Mantid's actions had caused the Oracle sun to go dark and prevented Hunter from using the Oracle keys. However, after regaining that ability, Mantid decided to meet Hunter face-to-face. The Invectid's Big Four Four of Mantid's mightiest warriors. They are: *'Buguese' - Mantid's right hand man, he is a masked humanoid Invectid with many plans to defeat the Spider Riders. He is the leader of the Big Four. He despises the Oracle, as he is bitter about her taking the sun away from the Invectids, and is eager to hurt her for what he thinks are her wrongs. Buguese claims to care little for his comrades, but he has shown respect for Stags, and concern for both Aqune, whom he is mentor to, and Beerain. Personally, he hates Hunter Steele for the many defeats at his hands. He wields a long crimson bladed sword for a weapon. Buguese has remained a loyal and faithful servant of Mantid, but over time, he lost faith and did not trust Mantid anymore. He plans to destroy the Spider Riders and take control over the Invectid Nation from Mantid. Lord Mantid gave him a machine called Dark Opal and told him to destroy the Spider Riders with it. However while battling them it absorbed the power from Hunter's Oracle keys, keeping Buguese from betraying Lord Mantid. *'Larva P. Grasshop' - Former member of the Big Four, he is a grasshopper-type Invectid who uses many technological devices to defeat enemies. So far, he hasn't really fought the Riders; letting his minions do the fighting for him instead. He has (unfortunately for him) seen little success against the Spider Riders, and is seen with disdain and disappointment by the other members of the Invectids as well as his family. He is now banished from Invectid state and forced to wander the Inner World, swearing to defeat the Spider Riders. As such, he may have mild drinking problems, but this is only speculative. Due to recently assisting the Spider Riders (Sparkle in particular) escape captivity, he is now a traitor to the Invectids. *'Beerain' - She is a bee-type Invectid who uses a whip to fight. She is a member of the Big Four and commands the buzzrays (flying manta ray-like creatures). She has a certain charm about her. When fighting, she has no regard for honor and thinks winning is everything. In Episode "Spies and Lies" she states that she is losing faith for Lord Mantid but still has faith for Buguese, and in a flashback to when he was giving her assignment, it is hinted that they may have feelings for each other. When she returned to the Invectid fortress, she overheard Mantid planning to grasp all of Oracle's power and not share it with anyone else. She barely managed to escape with her life at the hands of Mantid and Aqune. With her wings damaged, she felt useless and for the first time in the series, cried. Her name is notable in that it is one 't' removed from the name of Bee Train, the company that produces Spider Riders. In the episode, Lumen's Love, Beerain dresses up as Lumen's childhood friend. Even after Lumen finds out, he still willingly gives her the Oracle key. After she is blown away, and his real friend arrives, he keeps searching for her, calling Beerain, his "true love". *'Stags' - He is a stag beetle-type Invectid who is very powerful and very loyal to the Invectid cause. He wields a short Zanbato for a weapon. He is considered by many as the most powerful of the Big Four. He has a strong sense of honor, and cannot stand when it is disrespected. Corona and Igneous once faced him, but barely managed to escape with their lives. So far, Hunter is the only one who has ever harmed him, by breaking off one of Stags horns. Stags was ordered by Mantid to find the two Oracle Keys in Nuuma but both slipped out of his grasp. He has now turned control of the invasion to Buguese. His latest encounter with Hunter and Shadow proves he has become much stronger, since he is able to defeat Hunter even with the aid of two Oracle Keys.